


Petit Pois With a Side of Cyanide

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Poisoning, Protective Chloe Decker, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: They had just finished a big case, so Lucifer takes Chloe out for a celebratory dinner.Too bad it wasn’t only wine that Lucifer had drunk.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 22  
> Do these tacos taste funny to you? | poisoned

“Come on detective, it’ll be nice. A lovely dinner and then we can have some one in one time,” Lucifer smirks over at Chloe but he still looks hopeful. “Plus we’ve just finished a big case, we deserve to celebrate! It’ll be my treat.”

Chloe looks at Lucifer and then rolls her eyes. “Alright, we can go out to dinner. But before you say it, no, this is not a date.” Chloe straightens up her pile of papers while Lucifer smiles brightly.

“Of course it’s not detective and besides, I would never take someone where we’re going for a date. I’m not cheap,” Lucifer stands up and pulls his jacket together. “We can probably get in now, they usually let me come in whether I have a reservation or not. I’m on very good terms with the owner.”

“Where are we going?” Chloe asks while the pair walks to the exit. 

—-

Chloes eyes widen and she turns to look at Lucifer, “This is a four star restaurant!” She stares at Lucifer while he just nods, “How is this in any way cheap! I’ve been here before, they don’t even put the prices on the menu!”

“Well why would they, the price doesn’t really matter much. It’s just money,” Lucifer shrugs before looking at Chloe with a ‘duh’ look on his face.

“Lucifer, I can’t go in there! I’m seriously underdressed,” Chloe grabs his arm to try and stop him. 

“Don’t worry detective, you look amazing. Besides they won’t stop you because your with me, did I mention I’m friendly with the owner.” Lucifer puts his hand onto Chloes back and begins walking towards the restaurant again. 

Inside they are seated immediately and the server quickly comes over to take their order. Chloe lets Lucifer pick a wine from the wine list, we’ll it’s more like a wine book with how long it is. There’s so many options and they are all top shelf types, and Chloe hasn’t seen a single price on any of the menus.

Lucifer just tells her to pick what she wants and she takes a sip of her wine, before looking up to Lucifer and smiling. “It’s been awhile since we just hung out, no case or any other type of crisis. This is actually really nice.”

Lucifer smiles and takes a sip of his wine and opens his mouth to say something, then frowns. He feels, odd. In a matter of seconds his head starts to pound and the room starts to spin, he gasps and the glass falls from his hand. Lucifer tries to grab onto the table but he collapses to the floor unconscious.

Chloe jumps off her seat and kneels beside him, “Oh my god! Lucifer!” Chloe whips out her phone dialing 911, informing them of what’s happened when Lucifer starts convulsing. “He’s seizing!”

Chloe puts her phone down on speaker while trying to hold Lucifer on his side so he won’t aspirate. Minutes later there are paramedics lightly propelling her out of the way and getting to work on Lucifer. Then what feels like second later they are in the back of an ambulance. Chloe had insisted on riding in with them, flashing her badge for good measure.

The oxygen mask on his face fogs with every breath, but it doesn’t fog as often as Chloe thinks it should. She feels them turn and looks out the back window to see the emergency entrance. The doors fly open and Lucifer is whisked away, she follows for as long as she can before someone stops her. 

Chloe walks over to the waiting room and sits down in one of the hard, uncomfortable chairs. Waiting for some type of news. Dan walks in eventually and sits down beside her.

“Hey I just came from the scene, have the doctors said anything about what happened yet?” While Dan doesn’t particularly like Lucifer, he doesn’t think he deserves to be killed. “The lab found traces of cyanide in his wine, there wasn’t any in yours, so we’re thinking an enemy of Lucifers decided that would be the perfect time to get rid of him.”

Chloe nods looking down at her hands, “Well it had to be in the glass. I saw them pour the wine and both our glasses were filled from the same bottle.”

A doctor walks through the doors Lucifer had been taken into and meets Chloe and Dan halfway. “He’ll be alright, he was poisoned with cyanide. I’m not quite sure how he survived with the size of the dose but, someone must be watching out for him. That’s for sure. He’s still out but you can go see him if you want, the nurse at the desk should be able to point you in the right direction. Any questions?” Chloe shakes her head and looks back down. The doctor smiles at them before turning and leaving.

“Okay, I’m going to run up and check on him and then I’ll be right back. We can head down to the precinct and get started on the case in a few minutes.” Chloe nods and starts to leave but stops at Dans hand on her arm.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be on this case, Chloe. Your a little close to this one and I’m not a hundred percent sure you can be completely objective, why don’t you hang around with Lucifer for a little while. Just take a break,” Dan smiles a little at Chloe while she sighs. 

“Yeah, your probably right. Okay I won’t work on this case, but if something comes up you’ll come get me or let me know.” Chloe says firmly, at Dan’s nod she runs a hand through her hair pushing it back over her shoulder. “Alright well I’m going to go up and see how Lucifer is doing.”

Dan nods and they turn and go their separate ways. 

Chloe steps into the elevator after she had found out from the nurse where he’s at and presses for floor three. When the doors open she walks to room 310 and steps inside quietly. 

Lucifer is still out but he looks much better than he had the last time she saw him. Seeing him in person reassures her that he’ll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of my first ever multi chapter story! I’ve been so excited to post it, waiting till I went on break so I could post it has been torture 😆 I know nothing about the legal or medical stuff so if any of it is incorrect that’s my fault. Enjoy!

Chloe walks down the white halls of the hospital with the bag of sweats in her hand that Dan had left in her apartment. She figured Lucifer would be leaving today so she thought she should bring some clothes so he doesn’t try to just walk out naked, because she knows he would be completely fine doing that.

She knocks on the doorway to his room and steps inside when she hears a cheerful ‘Detective!’ Lucifer is sitting on the side of the bed and in the process of disconnecting himself from the machines monitoring him. 

“Lucifer, you shouldn’t be touching those-“

A loud beep emits from the machine as he tears off a patch of leads that had been connected to him. “Oh don’t worry detective, I’m fine! Never felt better.”

She steps forwards when she sees his eyes zero in on the needle currently sticking into his arm. “You really can’t touch that. Wait till a doctor gets in here so they can take it out.” She says while putting her hand over his to stop him from ripping it out.

He pauses for a second and looks at her before looking back down at his arm and ripping it out, “It’s fine. I just want to get out of here, I’ve been awake five minutes and I can already see why this place is used to torture people in hell so frequently.”

A doctor and a couple nurses burst into the room with a cart before stopping abruptly, looking at Lucifer in confusion. The doctor steps forward and shuts the machines off before turning to Lucifer, “Mr. Morningstar I’m glad to see you awake. I can see that your feeling better.”

Lucifer nods and pulls his arm out of her hands irritated. “Yes I feel perfectly fine, and I’m going home now so if someone doesn’t mind, I’ll be needing some clothes.” He looks back at the doctor expectantly. 

“You were just poisoned with cyanide last night, you should stay another day just out of principle.” The doctor says looking at Lucifer and trying to push him back down into the bed.

Lucifer seats her hands away and scoots away from her, “No I will be leaving now. Detective, you wouldn’t happen to be willing to-“

“Are you sure you feel fine, nobody’s forcing you to leave. It’s really the opposite,” Chloe says worriedly.

“I assure you detective, I feel perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle,” Lucifer says with a small smile on his face.

Chloe sighs and lifts the bag in her hand onto the bed. “If your really sure your okay, I brought you a change of clothes.” She turns to the doctor with an apologetic look on her face. “Could you get his release forms, I’ll be keeping an eye on him just in case anything happens.”

The doctor nods and ushers the nurses out not saying anything, though it’s clear she wants to. Chloe steps out to let Lucifer get dressed and fills out the release forms.

A couple minutes later Lucifer walks out of the hospital room looking down at the clothes in disgust. “This outfit is revolting. If I didn’t know you would stop me, I would just walk out without any clothes.” 

Chloe snorts pushing off the wall and waving a hand in the direction of the elevator. “Let’s get out of here, I want to get you home so I can get back to the precinct.” 

They step into the elevator and Lucifer looks at Chloe, “I’m not just going to sit at home and do nothing. After a quick stop for me to change I want to go to the precinct with you.” Lucifer frowns at her before smiling and raising an eyebrow, “We’re partners, remember?”

“How could I forget, you can come down to the precinct with me but you have to promise me you’ll tell me if you feel like you don’t feel well or if you feel tired.” Chloe says sternly as they walk out of the elevator and outside the hospital to the parking lot. 

“Of course detective, though I won’t feel unwell or tired, you have my word that I will let you know should I feel less than one hundred percent.” Lucifer grins before opening the car door and sitting inside. 

Chloe gets in and backs up, leaving the parking lot in the direction of Lux. 

——

After the stop at Lux so Lucifer could change and a pit stop for gas, they finally pull in to the parking garage for the precinct. 

Chloe and Lucifer, who is now dressed in his standard attire, walk inside and head down the stairs. They walk over to Dan’s desk, Dan looking at Lucifer in shock. “What are you doing here man, you nearly died yesterday.”

“A little cyanide in some wine isn’t enough to keep the devil down long,” Lucifer says smiling and straightening his jacket.

Dan shakes his head before looking to Chloe, “We tested the other cups and the only one with any poison was Lucifers so it was definitely a hit. I’ve got some guys bringing in your waitress from last night, Kara Daniels. They should be here any minute now.”

As if on cue, a couple cops walk by with the blonde woman that had served them last night. She doesn’t seem to notice either of her previous customers as she walks with the officers to the interrogation room with her head held high, but clearly a little nervous. 

Dan walks over to the interrogation room pushes open the door, slowly walking inside. Lucifer and Chloe follow Dan inside. Dan and Chloe taking the seats across the table from the woman while Lucifer goes and leans against the concrete wall.

The waitresses eyes widen when she sees Lucifer and Chloe before she seems to get ahold of herself. The woman sits up a little straighter and look over to Dan with a smile.

“Do you know these two Miss Daniels?” Dan questions while pointing to Lucifer and Chloe.

“Um- yes I was their server last night at work, why?” Kara wrings her hands together with a light smile on her face.

“Well, I’m sure your aware that Mr. Morningstar here was poised last night.” Dan pauses and then places a wine glass in an evidence bag on the table. “There was some type of poison inside this glass, that he had drank out of, and none in any of the others. So it must have been put there deliberately by someone who wanted him to drink it.”

The woman narrows her eyes and looks back at Dan, “Are you accusing me of something detective?”

“I’m just giving you the facts, is there any reason why I would be accusing you of something?” Dan folds his hands together on the table while staring down at the young woman. 

Kara stiffens and shakes her head, “Of course not detective. Look, “ she pauses and leans forward placing her hands onto the table. “Maybe it was the dishwasher who put the cyanide in the glass, he is a little weird.”

Dan and Chloe sit up a little straighter at that while Lucifer raises an eyebrow. Dan glances at Chloe and then back to Kara, “We never said that it was cyanide in the glass.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly letting out a nervous laugh, “No I’m pretty sure you did.”

Chloe scowls at the woman and leans forward, “We didn’t and you know we didn’t so cut the crap. Why were you trying to kill him.”

“Well I- you see it was like this, I wasn’t-“ Kara squirms uncomfortably while stuttering.

Chloe looks back at Lucifer and nods her head towards Kara. Lucifer pushes off the wall and walks over and sits on the edge of the table and Kara looks at him warily. He smiles and looks right into her eyes. “Kara, tell me, what is it you truly desire?”

Kara states right back at him with wide eyes, “I-I want-”

“Go on, you can tell me. What is it?” Lucifer hums, smiling widely at her. 

“I want to pay off my student debt,” Kara says before sighing and slouching down into the seat. 

Chloe looks back at her confused, “You want to pay off your student debt?”

Karas head swivels around to look right at Chloe, “Yes! I wouldn’t expect you to understand Miss  _ Hot Tub High School _ , but some of us had to take out loans to afford college. I’m so in debt I thought I’d never be able to get out of it!” Kara shouts glaring at Chloe, “Until that woman came up to me on my smoke break. She said she’d gave me a brief case full of hundreds right then as long as I slipped that dude some cyanide she had.” Kara calms and waves lazily in Lucifers direction.

Chloe scowls at the reference to her short acting career while Lucifer chuckles and goes back to his position against the wall. The two detectives look at her incredulously, “You were willing to kill someone just to pay off your student debt?”

She just looks at them with a scowl and shrugs, “You got what you wanted already. Are we done now?”

“Not yet, can you tell us what this woman looked like? Do you know who she was or have you seen her before? And where is the brief case she gave you because we’ll need that,” Chloe folds her head and tilts her head looking at Kara. 

Kara sighs flipping her hair over her shoulder, “The brief case is back at my apartment. And I’ve seen the woman before, she used to be pretty regular but after the last time when she fought with the boss about a friend of his he banned her.”

“Okay, do you know who the friend was they were arguing over?” Dan asks.

“Not really, I wasn’t even suppose to hear as much as I did but I wanted to talk to the boss so I stood outside his doorway. The woman was asking him to try and help her get rid of someone named Lucifer but he was refusing. After I heard what was being said I just stayed and half-listened till that woman stormed out and left,” Kara starts fidgeting with her sleeve and shrugs. “He’s a good boss so I didn’t mention it, I kinda felt bad for eavesdropping.” 

“Okay well thank you, someone will be in to take an official confession from you.” Chloe says while she and Dan get to their feet. Chloe nods her head towards the door at Lucifer and the three of them walk outside. 

“That definitely wasn’t what I was expecting. We’re going to need to talk to the owner of the restaurant, see what’s going on with him and our mystery woman. We should have someone go grab that briefcase too. Are you guys going to meet me down there?” Dan says while he grabs his jacket from the table he’d set it on outside the interrogation room.

“Yeah we’ll meet you down there, hey Lucifer,” Chloe pauses and looks to Lucifer. “Didn’t you say you were friends with the owner of the restaurant?”

Lucifer smiles, “Yes, Giovanni and I go way back. I made a deal with him years ago and he’s one of the few I actually kept in contact with, though I will pop in occasionally to see how some others turned out.”

“Is there any reason why Giovanni would want you dead,” Dan asks and raises his hands defensively when both Chloe and Lucifer look over at him. “I’m just asking, I don’t know the guy and we don’t know for sure who’s involved yet.”

Chloe nods and sighs, “Yeah your right, we don’t know for sure who’s involved yet so he could be-“ 

Lucifer frowns, “I know he’s not involved. Giovanni is a good friend and he’s not a killer type or the type to hire a killer,” Lucifer says indignantly. “And even if he did hire someone to kill me, he isn’t stupid enough to hire an employee of his. I mean let’s be serious, this is Giovanni we’re talking about.” Lucifer says chuckling and looking at the two detectives with an incredulous look on his face.

Dan and Chloe just look back at him, “Neither of us knows Giovanni.” Dan says then sighs, “Okay, I’m going to head over to the restaurant and just meet you guys there.” Dan walks away and heads over to the door, stopping briefly to let the officer going to write out Kara’s confession know about the briefcase on his way out.

Chloe walks over to her desk and grabs her jacket, “Why are you so sure this  _ Giovanni _ isn’t guy?”

“For one, I’ve known him for years, I’d say we’re friends. And he also has a fairly good idea of what would happen to him if he killed me, you’d have to be stupid to try and kill the devil.” Lucifer says with a cheeky grin.

Chloe rolls her eyes and walks to the stairs. “Yeah okay, let’s just get down there so we can talk to this guy.” 

Lucifer nods and follows after her, “Yes and maybe we could order something while we’re there. I’m quite famished,” Lucifer pats his stomach before walking up the stairs.

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief muttering to herself.  _ He’s just been poisoned there and he wants to go back and eat. _

——

They pull up in front of the restaurant and walk inside where Dan is waiting. Lucifer walks ahead of them both past the staff only sign and to the back area. The two detectives look around but none of the staff stop them so they continue walking. Lucifer stops at an office door and throws it open with a ‘Giovanni!’

A dark haired man stands up from behind a large wooden desk covered in paperwork and smiles broadly at Lucifer, “Lucifer what are you doing here! It’s been too long man!” Then the man frowns and looks at Lucifer with a worried expression, “Are you alright though, I heard that you got sick last night. You seem to be doing better.”

“I’m quite alright, just a little bit of poison, but that’s not enough to stop me for long.” Lucifer says smiling and then gestures back to the doorway where Chloe and Dan were standing. “And this is Detective Chloe Decker with the LAPD, she just wants to ask a couple questions, nothing serious.”

Giovannis eyes widened at the bit about the poison, looking Lucifer over quickly before looking to the detectives. Chloe steps forward and shakes his hand. Dan moves inside and shakes Giovanni’s hand and introduces himself, quickly throwing Lucifer a scowl. Lucifer ignores Dan and steps out in the hall waving a waitress over. Chloe rolls her eyes when she can hear him ordering some food. 

“So Mr. Martin-“

“Please call me Giovanni, everyone always calls me that or boss man, though the second would hardly be appropriate with people outside of my staff.” He chuckles quietly before motioning for Chloe to continue. 

“Giovanni, last night one of your employees poisoned Lucifer with cyanide. She claims that she was hired by a woman you were arguing with a woman about killing Lucifer a couple weeks ago,” Chloe stops and looks at Giovanni expectantly.

He looks confused for a second before letting out an ‘oh’ as understanding hits him. He rubs his eyes for a second before looking back at Chloe and Dan, “Yes I remember that but I thought I had talked her down.” He gives Lucifer a quick glance, “I was arguing with Kennedy Mitchel, who was a friend of mine until recently. She was angry about being fired from the designer agency she had been working at and blamed Lucifer, she said she wanted to kill him because she said it was his fault and he had to pay for what he’d done-“

“My fault! How is it my fault she got fired! I only help people get where they want to be, what happens from then on is entirely up to you people!” Lucifer says angrily and then shoves another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, glaring down at his plate.

Giovanni looks to Lucifer apologetically, “I know man, that’s what I said to her but she wouldn’t listen to me. She just kept going on saying how she wants to kill you because it was your fault she lost her job, when she asked me to help her I said no right away. When she kept going on about it I told her I wouldn’t help and that she should just move on and then I had my men escort her outside. I don’t know why she though I’d help her though. I didn’t think she’d actually go through with it, if I had known she would I would have gone to the police right away.” Giovanni finishes looking guiltily at the detectives and Lucifer.

Lucifer seemed to wilt a little after he’d finished and slowly finishes his pasta, not saying a word. Chloe nods and stands, “Okay thank you for your time. We’ll get going now, should we pay for the food up front or-“

“No need to pay, it’s on the house.” Giovanni says before looking to Lucifer sadly, “I really am sorry about this. If I’d known she’d actually follow through-“

Lucifer shakes his head and smiles tightly, “It’s not your fault. I’m not sure I would’ve believed Miss Mitchel would do it if she had said it to my face.” Lucifer reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash, separating a hundred dollar bill from the pile. “For the food,” Lucifer places it onto his desk before walking out of the office.

“Thank you for your time, have a good day.” Chloe says before walking out after Lucifer. Dan nods his head towards Giovanni and follows after Chloe. 

Chloe and Dan walk outside and head over to Chloe’s car where Lucifer is standing. Chloe steps up to him and puts a hand on his arm, “You okay?”

Lucifer nods, “I’m fine, we should be going though.” Lucifer opens the car door and climbs in, pulling the door shut behind him.

Chloe looks back to Dan and smiles, “I’ll meet you back at the precinct. We need to find this Kennedy Mitchel.” 

Dan nods and heads over to his car, getting in and pulling away. Chloe gets into her car before looking over at Lucifer, “You sure your okay? I can drop you off at Lux if you don’t want to come back to the station.”

Lucifer nods and smiles over at Chloe, “I’m alright detective. Well now, we should get back to work.” Lucifer says clapping his hands and leaning back in the seat.

Chloe smiles back and nods at him, pulling out and getting back on the road. He seems a little more down than before, but Chloe is just going to keep an eye on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Lucifer fanfic so I’m really excited to post this! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
